By design, substantially all potential fluid containment areas of a marine vessel, e.g., boat, offshore drilling platform, etc. drain toward a common collecting area known as a bilge. The bilge is typically located in a lower or bottom portion of a vessel and includes a pump. The pump is referred to in the art as a bilge pump, and upon accumulation of a predetermined amount of fluid in the bilge, the bilge pump is designed to pump the collected fluid overboard of the vessel.
An automatic switch activated by a float (“float switch”), controls operation of the bilge pump. The float switch functions to start and stop the pump according to the level of fluid contained in the bilge, as indicated by the float. The switch is electrically connected to the bilge pump such that as fluid accumulates in the bilge, the float floats upward with the fluid level until the switch is triggered to initiate operation of the pump, and begin pumping the fluid overboard. Similarly, as the fluid is pumped overboard and the fluid level in the bilge falls, the float floats down with the fluid level, where it again triggers the switch to terminate operation of the pump.
Due to the location of the bilge in the bottom of a vessel, hazardous waste, such as oil, gasoline, diesel fuel, grease, fuel, transmission fluid etc., are also subject to collection in the bilge along with non-hazardous fluids such as rainwater, air conditioner condensate, and water brought onto the vessel due to swimming and/or other activities. These hazardous waste fluids, if not removed prior to operation of the bilge pump, are discharged overboard with the other fluids, thereby polluting the surrounding waterway. Additionally, under current laws, the discharge of such hazardous waste fluids into a waterway is a source of liability for owners and operators of marine vessels. Therefore, a need exists in the art for preventing the discharge, as well as removal of, hazardous fluids from marine vessels.